House of Hell
House of Hell is a fanfiction episode of Teen Wolf fanon. Synopsis Peter Hale has returned and has plans for Ethan, Aidan, Lydia & Jessica. Plot Continuing from Part 1. Issac POV; "Why are we here?" Issac asked. Issac and Derek were standing in front of the Hale House, staring at the Alpha's symbol. "We're waiting for Peter and the Alpha Pack. They called for a Pack Meeting." Issac shifted uneasily. "What if they try something? I'm not exactly recovered yet... Still kinda weak from coming back from the dead." Derek huffed. "They won't. It's against the rules of Pack Meetings." Issac was confused but just nodded. There was the sound of a throat being cleared. Issac and Derek turned and saw Peter leaning agaisnt a tree. He's black t-shirt hugged his muscles tightly; just like Derek's did. "Where is the Alpha Pack?" Peter asked. Derek looked into the forest. "They're coming." The three men tensed and got into fighting stances...just in case. Selene and two other Alpha's were behind her. They stopped walking when they were three feet in front of each other. Selene was wearing a jean jacket, blue blouse, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her curled hair was bouncy and her makeup made her look mysterious. "Hale Pack." Selene greeted, crossing her arms over her breast. Peter stood in the middle, Derek on his right, and Issac on his left. Peter folder his arms to, tilted his head, and smiled. "Alpha's." "This is Rodger and David." Selene said, pointing to the blonde on her right and redhead on her left. Derek made a grunting noise, "Why did you call a Pack Meeting?" He asked, voice hard. Selene smiled a wicked smile. "To warn you." Issac side glanced at his Alpha's and then looked back to the other Alpha's. The redhead, David, was staring at him and smiling evilly. It made Issac's skin crawl. "Warn us for what?" Issac asked, staring right back at David. "War is coming Hales," The blonde, Rodger, said. Peter smirked, "Are you sure you wanna do that?" David frowned. "Yes. It's not like we're scared of you." "You should be." Derek growled. Selene smiled. "Boys, boys, please. This all can be avoided. Just kill that mutt that's growing in your mates stomach." Peter growled; his eyes flashing red and his fangs barring. Derek even snarled. The Alpha's smiled. "Just think about it; that vermin gone. You could both share Stiles. Wouldn't that make you happy Derek? If you could have him too?" Derek was silent. "We fight tomorrow night. Midnight." Issac said, speaking up. Everyone looked at him. Peter nodded. "And you all shall die." The Alpha's chuckled. "Midnight it is." And they left. David smiled and waved bye to Issac, which made him shiver. What was with that creep? Stiles POV; Stiles sat up in his and Peter's bed. He couldn't sleep. Little Aidan stirred and Stiles groaned. Little Aidan was pushing against his ribs...again. Stiles got up, went into the kitchen, and got a glass of water. Erica and Boy'd were sleeping on the couch, cuddled into each other. Stiles smiled and put his glass down. He returned to his and Peter's room and found Peter sitting up right. "Sorry," Stiles mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you." Peter smiled and patted the bed. Stiles crawled back over and laid down. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles relaxed and Peter rubbed his stomach. "Stiles." Peter whispered into his mates ear. "Hmm?" Stiles hummed. "There's a war coming." "I know. I can feel it...or something." "I don't want you to be apart of the violence." Stiles rolled over and stared up at his mate. "What do you mean?" Peter kissed the top of Stiles head and hugged him tighter. "I don't want that Alpha Bitch to get you or Aidan. I will keep you safe at all costs." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know you will Peter. But a lot of people are gonna get hurt and I can't let that happen. I can't let people get killed because of me..." Stiles buried his face into Peter's bare chest. Peter sighed. "I know you won't allow that Stiles. But if you get hurt..." He trailed off. Stiles looked up and saw Peter was already sleeping. Stiles sighed and curled into his chest. "Night Peter...love you." Scott POV; Scott sat with everyone inside the Hale House. "Why are we here?" He asked. Peter and Derek stood in front of the group, "We're having a battle tonight." Derek said. Everyone fell silent. "We have to win," Peter said. "We're going to train all day," Peter crossed his arms. "If there are any cowards, you may leave now. But understand this; leave now and you're out of the Pack forever." Everyone was silent. Boy'd stood up, "I'm not leaving. This is our town and I'm not gonna let those assholes run us out." Peter and Derek smiled with pride. Then Erica stood, "I'm up for training." Then Scott, then Jackson, then surprisingly Lydia, then Luna, Matt, then Issac, and lastly Stiles. "We're all staying," Scott said. "But. We need more help..." Derek nodded, knowing what Scott was about to say, but Peter frowned. "No Scott." Peter said. "Peter, we need the Argents. They can help us. And we need help." Scott said. Peter sighed and began to pace. No one spoke for awhile. "Go get their help..." He finally whispered. Scott smiled. "Issac, come with me." Issac nodded. The two boys left the Hale House, sifted, and ran to the Argents. They awkwardly stood on the Argents porch. "Soo..." Issac said, shifting from foot to foot, "Do we...do we just ring the doorbell?" Scott shrugged, "I guess." Scott reached out, but before he could ring the doorbell there was the sound of a gun being cocked. "You have three seconds to get off my porch." It was Chris. "Chris," Scott said. Scott and Issac turned around and faced the angered father. Alison was behind him. Scott put his hands up, "We need your help. Please." Chris didn't budge. Alison grabbed her father's arm. "Dad." Scott smiled, faintly. They went inside and all sat on the couch. Alison stood in front of everyone. She was facing the fireplace, staring at a picture of her mom. "It's time to stop running." She whipped around to face the men, "I am tired of running! I am tired of my life being ruined!" Alison wiped at her eyes furiously. She took a deep breath. "It's time to fight back," She began to slowly walk towards her father. "It's time to make Mom proud. It's time to show her that she did not die in vain. Time to prove," She stood in front of her dad, "That we make things right." Chris nodded slowly. "We'll help you." He whispered. "We fight at midnight." Issac said. Chris stood and nodded. "Alison and I shall be there. No one else." Scott and Issac nodded. Scott and Alison made eye contact and they smiled. The werewolves turned and began walking towards the front door. Suddenly Gerard was there. "I'll be there." Scott didn't even fight it. He just nodded. Stiles POV; Stiles was sitting in the livingroom with everyone. It was 11:45. "I'm fighting with you all." Stiles said, speaking up. Peter walked into the room and frowned. "You're not." Stiles stood. "I am. I'm not going to let you all die." Everyone smiled a little. "No one is going to die." Peter said, shaking his head. "Well you don't know that!" Stiles said, hysterical. "No one knows!" Stiles turned to face everyne. "What if I'm not there and something happens? What if you all die and I'm alone? Stcuk raising this kid by myself?" Stiles turned and faced Peter again. "What then...?" He whispered. Stiles suddenly felt arms around his waist. But it wasn't Peter. It was Derek. Derek kissed the top of his head and held him tightly. "Nothing...is going to happen. I promise Stiles." Peter frowned. "Both of you. Come here. Everyone, stay put." Everyone nodded. Stiles and Derek followed Peter into the master bedroom. "Peter what's going on?-" Peter gentley throw Stiles onto the bed. "Peter! What are you doing!?" Derek looked confused too. Peter began to strip. "Stiles is right. Something could happen tonight," Peter turned to face Derek. "So...Derek have some fun with Stiles...but I'm here too." Derek's eyes widened. "A...three-some?" Derek's face was beat red. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't turned on. Peter nodded, "But if you touch me, I will rip you limb from limb." Derek nodded and began to strip aswell. Somehow Stiles clothes were suddenly on the floor. And then two naked, ripped, Alpha's stood in front of him. Derek was taking in all if Stiles naked, Stiles doing the same to him. "Go on Derek." Peter whispered. Derek crawled onto the bed with Stiles and they were locked in a heated kiss. Derek's erection rubbed against Stiles and he moaned. Derek crawled behind Stiles and Peter crawled in front of Stiles, then they kissed. Peter kissed and licked at Stiles hard nipples, causing him to moan. Derek chewed and bit on Stiles neck, leaving a hickey. Peter moved further down and kissed over Stiles swollen stomach. Then even further. Derek lifted Stiles up and then down. Derek's dick slowly slide inside Stiles. Stiles whimpered and moaned. Peter took Stiles completely into his mouth. Stiles head leaned back onto Derek's shoulder and he moaned out, in pure pleasure. Derek grunted and began to move. Stiles bobbed up and down on Derek, while Peter sucked harder and harder on Stiles dick. Stiles was close. This was going way to fast. Stiles came with a loud moan. Derek followed close behind. Suddenly Derek and Peter traded positions. Derek sucked on Stiles while Peter thrusted into him. Stiles was completely overrided with pleasure. He came again with an even louder moan. So did Peter. Derek drank down the cum and sat up. They all sat in an awkward silence. "Thank you Peter." He whispered. Derek kissed Stiles passionately, got dressed, and left the room. Stiles and Peter got dressed and returned to the livingroom. Everyone was silent. Issac cleared his throat and stood. "If it makes any difference, I'm still to weak to fight. I'll stay and watch Stiles?" "What!?" Stiles hissed. Peter smiled. "Actually, that sounds excellent." "What!?" Stiles was outraged. "Time to go!" Erica said, standing up quickly. Everyone ran outside. Peter kissed Stiles, "I love you. I promise we'll all come home," Peter smiled. "Make dinner for us." He winked and followed the others outside. Stiles sighed and laid down on the couch. "I hope they're safe tonight..." Stiles whispered. Issac turned on the tv and patted Stiles leg. Luna POV; Everything was awkward. Stiles, Derek, and Peter were in the master bedroom. Awkward. "So um," Matt said, clearing his throat. "What happened between you and Selene?" Luna sighed. "A lot." "Tell us." Scott encouraged. Luna sighed. "When two Alpha twins are born and one is an Omega...there's a loop hole. When we turned 16, we could fight...to the death. And whoever won would become Alpha..." Everyone was silent. "So...you didn't fight her?" Boy'd asked. Luna nodded. "I left. Selene became Alpha, she got the mate, and the life everyone wanted. And I got nothing." Everyone felt bad. Matt rubbed the Omega's arm. "You got us.." Luna smiled. "Yeah. I did. And you guys are the best. Thank you for letting me be in your Pack." Everyone smiled. Stiles, Derek, and Peter returned and everyone left. Outside, Matt stopped Luna. "Luna. This is crazy and you're older than me, but...if we die tonight...I want you to know I really lo-like you." Luna smiled and kissed the teen. "I like you too Matthew. But nothing's going to happen. Now come on." They left and went to the fighting field... Erica POV; Everyone stood in the clearing. They all stood in a long line. In the middle was Peter and Derek. The Alpha's were coming. Erica stood next to Boy'd. He grabbed her hand, "Are you ready?" Erica nodded. The Alpha's showed up. Selene stood in the middle, all the Alpha's standing in a line. They stood only feet apart, a brunette girl stoo in front of Erica, smiling cruelly. "You're move Hale." Selene said, standing in a fighting stance. Erica looked at her Alpha, waiting. She knew the signal... Peter smirked and raised his eyebrow and Erica wolfed out. Everyone did. The Alpha's were gawking at the Hybrids and Erica loved it. She barred her teeth and attacked the brunette. She slashed her claws down the brunettes face and the Alpha growled. She grabbed Erica's throat and dug her claws in. Erica screamed. The brunette pushed Erica over, they rolled untill the brunette was ontop. "I'm gonna slash your pretty little face, bitch." The brunette laughed. Before the girl could do anything; Matt smashed into her. Erica got up quickly and attacked the brunette again. She slashed her throat wide open. Erica smiled. Her first kill. It felt good. Erica looked around and saw Peter fighting Selene, Derek fighting a blonde male, and she saw Boy'd; pinned underneath a large, muscular, male. Erica's heart lurched. "Boy'd!" She ran to her mates side, jumped ontop of the male, and slashed the back of his neck. He fell onto the ground, paralyzed. Boy'd stood and smiled at his mate. "Thanks." Peter POV; The brunette was good at fighting, sadly. She kept dodging and getting the drop on Peter. "Where's your pretty little mate, Peter? Keeping the bitch at home?" Peter slashed at her but she stepped back quickly, laughing. "Doesn't matter where you put that slut. I'll find him, and I'll kill him and your pup." Peetr slashed his tail, cutting her neck. Selene cursed and fell. Peter jumped ontop of her and began to punch the Alpha. Over and over. Suddenly, Rodger was attacking him. Peter got off the brunette began to fight the blonde. Derek was fighting some other Alpha now. Peter punched Rodger in the face, but Rodger slashed his ribs. Peter growled in pain. Suddenly there was a gun shot. Everyone turned and saw an Alpha crumble to the ground, Chris holding a gun. Alison had her bow and Gerard had a sword. Chris cocked his gun and pointed it at another Alpha. Bang. Dead. Peter didn't believe it. They were winning. Suddenly there was a cry and Peter saw Selene attacking Luna! Matt went to help the Omega. Peter turned and began to fight Rodger. They would win this. Alison POV; A redheaded Alpha was attacking Scott. Alison aimed and shot. The arrow went straight through the redhead's chest. Scott pushed the dead body away and stood. He smiled. "Thanks Alison." Alison smiled. Scott's eyes widened. So did Alison's. There was an Alpha behind Scott. Alison loaded another arrow and let it fly. Scott jumped behind Alison and slashed at an Alpha. Both Alpha's fell dead. Alison and Scott turned to face each other. They kissed briefly before going back to fighting. Alison saw her Grandfather slashing werewolves in half with his sword. They were winning and Alison smiled. She turned towards another Alpha, "This is for Mom." Multiple arrows pierced the Alpha, and she fell dead. Jackson POV; Jackson slammed an Alpha to the ground and barred his werewolf teeth. Jackson suddenly heard a scream. He turned and saw Lydia, pinned underneath a girl Alpha. The girl was cutting Lydia, badly. Jackson's heart sped up. No! Not Lydia! Jackson roared and charged the Alpha. He tackled the girl and sank his teeth into her neck, ripping his throat out. He let the body drop and he ran to his mate. Lydia was sitting up and holding her bleeding arm. he wounds were bad. Jackson held her tightly. Refusing to let go. After a few minutes; she pushed him away and stood. "I can fight...come on Jax." Jackson smirked. This was why he loved her. She was a fighter. Matt POV; Matt panted as he fought an Alpha twice his sieze. Matt was losing and bleeding heavily. He looked around and saw Luna fight Selene. His heart sank. She needed help. The Alpha slammed into Matt and he fell to the ground. "What's wrong? You tired all ready?" The Alpha snarled. Matt growled, stood, and began to wrestle the Alpha. All he could think about was getting to Luna... Luna POV; Blood dripped from Luna's wounds. Selene was a great fighter. Selene and Luna stared at each other, panting. "Just give up sister," Luna said. "Look around. Your Pack is half dead and mine is thriving. Just stop this violence." Selene's crimson eyes burned. "Never!" She lunged at Luna and they began to fight again. Selene plunged her claws into Luna's sides. Luna howled and bit into her sister's shoulder. Selene howled in pain. Luna shoved her sister to the ground, punched her, then began to claw her over and over. Selene grabbed onto Luna's hair and threw her. She stood up quickly, backing away. There was a loud scream and Selene's face went pale, her eyes wide. Luna and Selene turned and saw Derek; standing over a dead Rodger. "No!" Selene screamed and tried to lung at Derek, but Luna caught her. "Your mate is dead! Now give up!" "No! Never! He killed my mate!" Selene elbowed her twin in the face, and charged at Derek. She plunged her claws into a warm body...but it wasn't Derek's. "No!" Luna screamed. Selene had plunged her claws into Matt's chest. Derek didn't even notice. He was already off killing another Alpha. Selene turned her head and smiled at her sister, "This boys seems important to you, sister. I'll kill him instead." Matt was choking on his own blood, Selene was the only thing holding him up. Selene twisted her claws, making Matt scream, and splurt blood. Selene grabbed Matt's heart, with both hands, and pulled; breaking through bone and flesh, tearing out the boys heart. Luna crumbled to her knees, crying, and screaming. Matt fell to the ground...dead. Selene turned and smiled at Luna, dropping the organ onto the ground. "Now, you die Luna." Luna started at the ground, crying. Her eyes burnt gold. She looked up at her sister; eyes gold, fangs barred, claws out. "I'll kill you! You fucking bitch!" Luna attacked her sister. Luna attacked her sister. "All you've ever done is make my life hell! Go to hell you bitch!" Luna plunged her claws into her sister, breaking bones, grabbing her heart, and squeezing. But Selene did the same... Both the sisters had ahold of each others hearts, neither letting go. Everyone stopped fighting. They all looked over at the sisters. "No!" Erica screamed to her friend. "Luna! Let go or you'll die!" Luna was crying; but not from pain, from the lose of everything. If she died, then so would her sister. Luna began to rip her sisters heart out, but so did her sister. "No!" Luna's Pack screamed. Luna ripped her sisters heart out, but then her's was ripped out too. Luna stared down at her sister, her sister staring back. Luna's vision wavered and she fell to the ground...dead. The Alpha's were confused, not knowing what to do without Selene. They ran off into the woods. The Hale Pack didn't celebrate though... Stiles POV; Stiles paced. They should be back by now. Issac was laying on the couch, "Chill out Sty. They'll be back soon." Stiles shook his head. "I-I'll go cook some more." Stiles hurried into the kitchen; trying to preoccupy himself. Issac rolled his eyes and followed Stiles, "No more food! You've made a full four-coursed meal! No more!" Stiles paced and Issac sat at the island. the front door flew open. Stiles ran into the livingroom, Issac close behind. The Pack entered the house and everyone laid down in the livingroom; Erica and Boy'd curled into each other on the loveseat, Alison, Scott, and Derek sat on the biggest couch. Chris and Gerard sat on the last couch. Jackson and Lydia collapsed on the floor. Peter scooped Stiles up and hugged him. "Guys! You're all hurt!" Stiles cried out. Peter shook his head, "We're healing. Don't worry." Everyone was panting and exhausted. "Where's Matt and Luna?" Stiles asked. Erica whimpered. Peter looked away. Derek stood, walked over, and hugged Stiles, "They're gone Sty. They're gone..." Stiles froze. "No.." He whispered. Two of his friends...gone. Just like that. They were dead. Stiles whimpered and buried his face into Derek's chest. Little Aidan stirred painfully and it felt like something dropped inside him... Gerard cleared his throat and stood, "If it's all the same with you all; we're going to go. We did what we needed." Peter nodded, "Thank you. For all the help." Chris and Gerard went to the door but Alison stayed. "Princess?" Gerard asked. But Alison shook her head, "I'm going to stay here," She grabbed Scott's hand. "With my friends." Chris and Gerard nodded and left. Stiles looked up at Derek, then to Peter. He had Derek. He had Peter. He had them both. But...he still wasn't happy... "Derek...?" He whispered. Derek looked down at him. "Can...can we talk outside?" Derek nodded. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him outside, Peter close behind. Stiles pulled Derek off the porch and they walked away from the house. Stiles knew what he had to say. He knew what he was feeling, and he knew what he was about to do. "Derek...I lo-love you." Derek smiled a little, "I love you too Sty. I always have." Derek grabbed his hands. "Come with me Stiles. Come live with me. I know you're pregnant with Peter's pup...but,-" "Don't make me choose..." Stiles whispered, clutching Derek's leather jacket. "I love you...but," Stiles looked over his shoulder at Peter; who was waiting patiently. "It's always been him. I just never knew. I thought it was you, and at one point it was you. But it's him. It always has been." Stiles looked up at Derek with tear filled eyes. Derek stared down at him with sad yet understanding eyes. "I always knew Stiles." Derek let go of Stiles hands and put his in his pockets and looked away. "I just...I just hoped you'd change your mind." He whisperd. Stiles felt his tears spill over. "Yeah. I hoped that too. But...but..." Stiles bowed his head, sobbing. Derek grabbed Stiles chin; kissing his forehead softly. "Don't cry Stiles. I understand." Derek turned, and began to walk away. Stiles heart sped up dramatically. "Derek!" He shouted. Derek looked over his shoulder, "I hope you and your mate are happy Stiles. Just try not to forget; there are others that love you. I always will." Derek turned and walked into the forest. Stiles wiped her tears and went back to Peter. Peter smiled softly and held his arms out. Stiles walked over to him and they embraced. "You'll be alright Stiles. You made the right choice." Peter whispered. Stiles sniffled but managed to smile softly, "Yeah. I know." Stiles looked up at Peter, smiling softly. Peter leaned down and their lips connected softly. Suddenly; Stiles felt something wet in between his legs. He looked down and saw a giant wet spot forming in his jeans and running down his legs. Little Aidan suddenly wasn't in his stomach; but somewhere else. And Stiles was suddenly in pain. He leaned into Peter and cletched his shirt, "C-Call Dr. Deanton! M-My water broke and I'm having contractions!" Peter's eyes went wide and he picked Stiles up, carried him inside, and called Deanton. TO BE CONTINUED.... Part 3 Peter POV; Peter carried a screaming Stiles inside the house. Everyone sprang up in a panic when they heard Stiles scream. "Call Deanton!" Peter cried. Jackson pulled his phone from his pocket and shoved it to Scott, "Call him! You know the number!" Scott dialed the number with shakey hands and called the doctor. "Someone go get Derek!" Peter growled. Peter laid Stiles on the couch and ripped his jeans and boxers away, Lydia sat next to Peter, "What do I need to do?" She asked, remaining calm. Erica ran into the boys room, grabbed Matt's old video camera, ran back into the livingroom, and began filming. Boy'd, Jackson, Issac, and Scott ran outside, not wanting to watch. Alison stood next to Erica, not knowing what to do. "Go get a towel and some water." Peter growled, holding onto Stiles hand. Stiles screamed and cried. Lydia jumped up and ran to go get the water. "Where's Deanton!?" Stiles cried. He screamed out again. "Aidan is coming. I can feel him!" Peter held onto Stiles hand tightly and ran a hand through his out grown hair, "Just breath Stiles. Dr. Deanton is coming. You're doing great, just breath." Lydia returned with the towel and water. Peter splashed a little bit of water on Stiles. Soon Dr. Deanton arrived. "Finally!" Erica growled. Alison and Erica sat on the oppisite couch, Erica filming. Lydia sat next to Peter. Dr. Deanton pulled on his gloves, "Get Stiles onto the floor. Put a pillow behind his back." They did as they were told. Stiles leaned into Peter's cheast, heaving. "Breath Sty." Lydia cooed. "He's way too early." Peter growled. "Is the baby alright?" Dr. Deanton spread Stiles legs and looked around. "Yes, the baby should be fine. The baby is just early. It grew quickly." Deanton sighed. "We can't do a c section. Stiles, you have to birth the baby." Stiles was sweating and cletching Peter and Lydia's hands. "What does that mean?" He panted. Deanton sighed. "Your...anus...will rip and expand,-" "What!?" Stiles hissed. "Let me explain Stiles," Dr. Deanton said. "Your anus will expand and rip, but it will grow back. I promise. What I need you to do Stiles, is breath, relax, and push. Alright?" Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. The front door flew open and Derek barged in, "How's he doing!?" Derek shouted, sprinting over, and sitting next to Peter. "Fine so fair." Peter whispered. Stiles through his head back and screamed; making Derek wince. "It's time Stiles." Dr. Deanton said. He grabbed Stiles member and pushed it up, exposing Stiles hole; which was expanding and closing while blood trickled out. Derek winced again at the sight. Lydia stayed pokerfaced. Peter stayed calm and the girls on the couch shrieked. Dr. Deanton positioned himself, "Alright Stiles. On the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay?" Stiles nodded. "One..." Derek whispered. "Two..." Lydia spoke softly. Peter looked at Stiles and smiled reasurringly, "Three." Stiles cried out as he pushed. He closed his eyes, chewed his lips, and screamed. Peter looked over and saw Stiles hole expanding; it was getting larger and larger, blood oozed out. Suddenly something happened to Peter. He had never tasted Stiles blood, never even though about it. And here it was oozing all over the nice floor. Peter was tempted to lick it up, but didn't. Peter looked over at Derek and saw him struggling as well. The smell of Stiles blood was so intoxicating. Peter shook his head and grunted, forcing himself to think of Little Aidan. "Come on Sty," Peter encouraged. "Little Aidan will be here soon. Just keep pushing." Stiles nodded. He pushed again and screamed. "Come on Stiles!" Lydia hissed. Stiles pushed again and there was a horrible sound; everyone looked to Deanton, who's hands were coated in crimson blood, a grimaced on his face. Stiles hole had ripped. It was obvious sense Stiles was screaming twice as loud and begging for Derek to rip his throat out. Which hurt Peter's feeling a bit, but now wasn't the time for that. "Come on Sty!" Erica growled, standing and still filming, "Come on push!" Stiles pushed again and the horrible sound continued. The sound made Peter want to close his ears forever and never hear anything ever again. "How much does it rip!?" Derek growled at Dr. Deanton. Dr. Deanton shook his head, "I'm not sure. It's never ripped this badly before. There's a lot of blood..." Deanton trailed off. Peter felt fear. Derek looked deeply into his eyes; they both feared the same thing. But they wouldn't say it out loud. Lydia was looking at her friends in fear. She had the same thoughts the Hales did. "Stiles push dammit!" Alison hissed. Stiles pushed one more time, "The head is out! The head is out!" Erica cried. Stiles' eyes opened wide, "I wanna see!" "Stiles!" Dr. Deanton growled. "Keep pushing or your your baby will choke on all this blood!" Stiles pushed in fear of losing his first child. There was the single sound of a baby's cry and everyone stopped. "Oh! His face is beautiful! Keep going!" Alison cheered, she was already crying. Stiles chuckled, crying too, and kept pushing. Peter rubbed Stiles chest soothingly, "Our baby is almost here Sty. Just a little further." Stiles kept pushing, screaming in pain, but crying with joy. The cries filled the house. Even the boys peaked their heads in, but quickly left again at the sight of all the blood. "Oh man Sty," Erica said, leaning in closer to film, "Your asshole stretched far. I mean, it looks so weird. There's a lot of blood, but the kid sure is cute!" "Erica, shut up." Lydia hissed. Erica nodded and apologized quietly. "The baby is almost here Stiles!" Dr. Deanton said, smiling. Everyone looked at Stiles, and stilled. He was pale, paler than normal. He looked exhausted and tired. And the blood. Oh the blood. Peter exchanged worried glances with Derek and Lydia. Stiles was breathing heavily; all the hybrids could hear his heartbeat slowing. Peter was going to be sick. With one last push and a cry from Stiles; Little Aidan was born. Dr. Deanton scooped up the new born and rubbed it's back. It coughed up some blood but then began to cry. Deanton wrapped it up in a blanket and everyone was quiet. Peter stared at his child. His first child ever to be born. Peter felt tears in his eyes. Even Derek was wiping at his eyes. Lydia crawled over to Dr. Deanton and took the child. She craddled it lovingly. Peter turned towards his mate and smiled, crying. "Look Stiles," He said, hugging Stiles. "It's our baby! He's born! He's right there, in Lydia's arms. Oh Stiles, he's so beautiful. Would you like to see him?" Stiles was barely moving but nodded. Lydia rotated the child in her arms, so that Stiles could see the babies face. It opened its eyes and made a cooing noise. Stiles inhaled deeply. The baby had brown eyes, "H-He's so beatuiful Peter. Oh my...Derek...Derek look at his eyes. Little Aidan has my eyes!" Stiles giggled madly before falling silent. His eyes closed, "He's perfect..." Silence. The room was silent. Everyone looked at Stiles. Petera and Derek's eyes widened. His heartbeat was gone... "Stiles?" Derek whispered. Stiles cheast wasn't moving. Peter's heart skipped a beat. "Stiles!" He shouted. He picked his mate up and held him in his arms. "Stiles?" He whispered, shaking Stiles lightly. "Stiles? Oh Stiles..." He was dead. Gone. None existing. No longer here. Dead. The girls began to cry and Deanton just stared blankly at Stiles body. The boys came back inside and even they began to sob. Peter stroked Stiles cold, pale, cheek. A sob racked his body, making his shake. Peter felt tears slide down his cheeks and he screamed. Derek crawled over to Peter and Stiles; even he was crying. "No!" He shouted. "No! He can't be dead! He can't..." Derek stood and began to pace, trying not to wolf out. "Male birthers...usually die giving birth." Lydia mumbled, sobbing. Peter held his dead mate tightly, "I won't let you go Stiles..." He kissed Stiles dead cold lips. "I won't!" Peter's fangs were barred. "We have to turn him!" Peter growled. Everyone stared at him. "T-The bite will bring him back! We can still save him!" Peter turned back to Stiles and ran his hands through Stiles hair, "I can still save you..." Peter leaned into Stile neck, ready to bite. "No!" Derek screamed. Peter looked up at him. "What?" He hissed. Derek ripped Stiles lifeless body from Peter's arms, "Stiles may have chosen you over me, but I won't let you turn him. That's not what he would have wanted! You of all people should know that." Derek stressed his words. Peter barred his fangs at Derek, taking Stiles back, "You'd rather out mate be dead than be one of us!? How can you be so selfish!?" Erica ripped out of Boy'd's arms and ran to the boys room. "I'm not being selfish! I don't want Stiles to come back and be something he hates. We can't force this onto him. Not like how you did Scott." The Hales began to fight over Stiles' body as the rest of the pack cried. Erica ran back into the room with a tiny glass vile, at the bottom was a tiny amount of yellow powder. "Stop fighting!" She growled. Peter and Derek looked up at her with tear streaked faces. Erica held the vile up, "This brings people back to life! This is what Matt used to bring Peter and Issac back. We can bring Stiles back!" Peter held Stiles tightly. "What if it doesn't work...?" Erica pointed to a sobbing Issac, "He's living proof it works! So are you Peter! Please, just try this!" Erica bent down to her Alpha and put the vile into his palm. Peter stared down at it. He looked from Stiles, to Derek, to the Pack, then back to Derek. Derek nodded, "Do it." Peter looked over to his child, who was crying in Lydia's arms. Peter nodded and opened the vile. Stiles lips were slightly opened. Everyone held their breath as Peter sprinkled the powder into Stiles mouth. Peter set the vile down and everyone waited. The only noise was of Little Aidan crying. Nothing happened. Peter whimpered. He gave Stiles over to Derek, stood, and walked away. He slammed his fist into the wall, creating a hole. Peter wiped his tears away and walked over to Lydia. "I want to hold my child." He whispered. Lydia nodded. She kissed the top of the baby's head and handed it over to Peter. Peter craddled his child. It immediantly stopped crying and cooed. Peter smiled. "Oh look at you...You've got your mother's nose..." Peter turned away from the Pack. He walked out the back door, Lydia close behind him. Lydia stood on the porch as Peter sat in the backyard, craddling his baby. "Aidan," He whispered to his child. "You'll never get the chance to meet your mother. But he loved you so much. So much. He was so excited to be carrying you. You are the perfect creation of him. It's only us now. I swear I'll do my best to raise you right. I promise," Peter kissed his baby's forehead, "I promise..." He whispered. Peter handed the baby back to Lydia. He walked into the woods and stood there. He cried. He howled. He wolfed out and howled long, mournful, cries to the cresent moon. He cried at the lose of his mate, the lose of his love, the lose of his childs' mother, he cried at the fact that he had lost his everything. He cried for hours. Peter returned to normal. He fell to his knees, unable to cry anymore. He inhaled deeply and stood. He looked up at the moon and sighed. "Goodbye Stiles... I will always love you." Peter turned and began to walk back to the house. Peter stood outside the house when a strange sound filled his ears. It was a heartbeat. It was Stiles heartbeat. Peter ran into the house and saw everyone crowding around his mate. He shoved everyone away and pulled Stiles into his arms, "Stiles!?" He hissed. Stiles whimpered and began to stir. Everyone gasped and held their breath. Brown eyes looked up at everyone. Everyone began to cry happy tears. "Stiles!" Peter cried. He hugged and kissed his mate. Peter stroked Stiles cheek and stared into his eyes...something was wrong. Stiles brown eyes were empty and confused. His face was full of pain and fear. "W-Who are you people...?" Everyone gasped. He didn't remember them. There was another gasp and everyone turned and saw Lydia. Of couse Lydia was the only one who had notice something was off about Aidan. "Guys..." She whispered. "It's a girl."